


Harry's girlfriend, Louis.

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Ditching, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, High School, Insecure Louis, Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Shy Louis, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, girl liam, girl louis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's girlfriend and they ditch to fuck for the first time. Louis is shy and adorable and there's side Ziam because I like Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's girlfriend, Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that a perfect summary? Lol. This was just a stupid thing I originally planned for my eyes only, but my followers saw a glimpse of it and said they wanted to read it. So, here it is. Harry fucking his girlfriend Louis for the first time. Yay.

Louis smiles shyly as she sees her boyfriend, Harry, working on a engineering project in the work room. Harry looks up, and Louis looks away. Harry just smirks and walks to the door. He pushes the glass door open and says, 

"Lou Lou." 

He takes her into a hug and kisses her head. Louis just giggles and hugs him back. 

"What are you doing 'round here?" 

"I was just going back to my class, I had to use the loo." 

Harry pulls back and grabs Louis' arse. 

"And why didn't you text me?" 

Louis giggles and says, 

"I don't know, babe. I had to be quick." 

Harry nods and kisses her lips once. 

"I've got to get going, I also have a project to be working on." 

Harry sighs and kisses Louis again. 

"Okay, love. Will I see you later?" 

Harry asks, holding both of Louis' hands. Louis nods and smiles. Harry kisses her hand and says, 

"I'll see you." 

Harry's friend make cat calls as Louis walks away from them, blushing. Harry just shakes his head. 

"You two are dicks" 

Harry tells his friends, Zayn and Niall. Niall just ruffles his hair and states, 

"You'll never get in her pants." 

xx 

Back in Louis' class, she tells Liam about her encounter with Harry and his friends. 

"ZAYN WAS THERE?" 

She asks excitedly. Louis nods and laughs. Liam fixes her hair and stands. 

"I have to go see Zayn." 

She quickly signs out, and walks down the hallway toward the room. She pushes open the door and asks,

"What are you guys working on?" 

They look up and Zayn blushes. 

"Just starting this project." 

Niall says, eyeing her up and down. 

Liam has on a short black shirt with a way too reveling shirt. 

"That's cool." 

She says distractedly. Zayn makes eye contact with her for a second. She walks over, and sits on his lap. 

"I don't get a 'hello'?" 

She asks, looking down at him. Zayn coughs nervously and says, 

"Oh. Hi, Liam. Looking hot today." 

Liam laughs, 

"Don't I always?" 

Niall starts to say something, but Harry elbows him in the gut. 

"I just wanted to have a little snog, love." 

Liam whispers in Zayn's ear. Zayn nods and takes Liam by the hand, and drags her to the first empty room they find. 

Niall and Harry laugh together. 

"I don't know if I wish Louis was like that." 

Harry sighs. 

"Well they aren't dating… she must have practice." 

Harry laughs and squirms in his chair. 

"Yeah. I just can't wait to see Louis later… I have an idea." 

xx 

It's 5 minutes before the bell when Liam strolls in. Louis pushes her backpack to her, shaking her head. 

"Whattt?" 

Liam whines. 

"You look like you just fucked him." 

Liam laughs and states, 

"I didn't fuck him. I sucked his dick." 

Louis' jaw drops. 

"Li! That's so dirty!" 

Liam shrugs and walks with her to wait by the door. 

"You need to do stuff with Harry. He's going to get bored." 

"W-What do you mean?" 

Liam rests a hand on her shoulder, and says, 

"You need to pull some moves on him. Get him all excited for once." 

Louis frowns and whispers, 

"He's plenty excited." 

Liam laughs again, and leaves as the bell rings. 

xx 

Louis is walking to lunch when she feels a hand on her back. 

"Baby, come ditch with me." 

Louis doesn't even think twice before agreeing to her boyfriend's proposal. 

"Okay." 

She says as Harry leads her outside to his car. They get in, and Harry quickly pulls out of the car lot. 

"Where are we going?" 

Louis asks after they pass both their houses. 

"Going to the mall, lovely." 

"O-Oh. Why?" 

Harry smiles over at Louis. 

"Just going to have you pick out some things… I want tonight to be the night." 

Louis freezes. 

"Tonight?" 

Harry nods and rests his hand on Louis' knee. 

"I love you so much, and my friends always mention how weird it is, and I think you're ready." 

Louis just sits there. She doesn't like that Harry is telling her that she's ready… but maybe she is. 

xx 

After the trip to the mall. Louis get 3 lacy panties, and a new black bra. 

She holds the bag close as Harry tells about how perfect the night is going to be. His mum is out for the week, there's a new bottle of wine there, and how hot she'll look in her new things. 

"You're okay with this, yeah?" 

Harry asks after how quiet Louis has been. 

"Of course. Just nervous." 

Harry nods. 

"Oh. Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Louis says quietly. 

xx 

They pull into Harry's garage, and go inside the house. Harry starts kissing her immediately, walking her back to sit on the couch. 

"Mm, Lou." 

Harry moans as she climbs on his lap. Harry pulls her hips down to meet his, grinding slightly. 

"I've wanted this for so long, baby. So long." 

Harry moans quietly. Louis kisses his neck and coos, 

"I know. I'll make it good for you." 

Harry rubs her back and asks, 

"How about you get changed, and meet me in my room?" 

Louis nods and climbs off him. Harry runs up to his room and quickly strips down to his boxers. He throws off all the pillows from his bed and shuts the curtains. With one more look around, he nods and jumps on the bed. He lays down and rubs lightly at himself. 

Soon, his door is pushed open and Louis peeks in. 

"Hey, baby. Let me see you." 

Harry coos to her. Louis nods, and walks in. Harry gets even more hard when he sees Louis' beautiful body all exposed in front of him. 

Louis walks closer, and covers the front of her panties. Harry pulls her on top of his lap and pulls her hands and puts them on his raised knees. He looks up at her as he runs his rough hands about her torso. He runs his fingers in between her legs to feel that she's soaked through the pink panties. 

"Sorry. Your dick has been rubbing against me." 

Harry chuckles lightly and asks, 

"Can I taste you, love?" 

Louis nods. Harry lays her next to him, then crawls in between her legs. He pulls off the panties and spreads her legs. He spreads the tiny flaps she has and whispers, 

"Your pussy is beautiful." 

Louis blushes and asks, 

"What if you don't like the way it tastes?" 

Harry licks over flat over her opening and smacks his lips. 

"Hm. Tastes good to me." 

Louis giggles and puts a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, guide me for a bit. I want to know where you like it." 

Louis nods and brings Harry straight on to her clit. Harry flicks his tongue and sucks the little nub into his mouth. Louis moans and keeps Harry right where he is. 

"H-Harry. Feels so good." 

Harry hums and runs one of his fingers over her hole. Louis moans and pushes her hips down. Harry rubs his finger over her and pushing it in. 

"Fuck." 

She whimpers out. Harry feels how tight and wet she is. It drives him crazy. 

He lets his mouth off and says, 

"Lou. Can't wait any longer." 

Louis just nods and pushes Harry's head away. 

"I'm ready." 

Louis says with a smile. Harry moves up and kisses her quickly. He then hops off the bed and shucks off his boxers. Louis sits cross legged and watches Harry slide on a condom. 

"Lay back." 

She takes off her bra and does as he says. Harry climbs onto the bed, and starts sucking on her nipple, and pinches the other. She moans and aches her back, pulling Harry's hair. Harry kisses up her chest and to her lips. 

"Spread you legs for me." 

Harry murmurs. Louis spreads them wide, and lets Harry kneel between her. Harry rubs her clit with his thumb and feels how swollen, and hot, and just utterly ready he knows she is. He rubs his cock teasingly over her slit with a smile. Louis giggles and squirms. He slowly pushes in the head and moans at how it squeezes through her virginal muscle. 

"O-Oh…" 

She whimpers. Harry leans forward and kisses her cheek. 

"Sh, you're okay," 

She nods and buries her head in his neck. 

"I've got you, Lou. Relax." 

He says to her as he pushes more into her. Harry is fucking in so slowly, and so shallowly it's dizzying. He just wants to pound into her and make her scream, but he can't. 

"Feels so good, daddy." 

Louis whines quietly. Harry smirks and goes in a bit deeper. 

"You like daddy fucking your pussy?" 

Harry asks as she bites her lip. 

"Yes." 

She gasps. Harry sits up and looks at her face. He nearly moans at how fucked out she already looks. 

"Harder, please. More." 

She groans as her eyes slip shut. Harry moans and starts fucking harder and rubbing his thumb over her clit. She squeals and clenches on him. 

"Close. Mm, daddy. So close." 

Harry keeps doing what he's doing till she comes with a high pitched moan and curses he's never heard her say spill from her mouth. 

Soon, he pulls out and rips the condom off. 

"Want to taste, daddy." 

She whines. Harry shakes his head and moves to pump it over her breasts. Harry loses it after he feels her dainty hands start to fondle his balls. He shoots over her with a groan. She smiles after he's finished and is on his hunches. 

"Why couldn't I taste?" 

She asks, running her fingers through the mess. Harry kisses her and says, 

"You want to?"

Louis nods and scoops a big glob and brings it to her mouth. She licks it off quickly and moans. 

"Try it, babe." 

She whispers, rubbing over her nipple. Harry slowly leans down and licks over the bud. He makes a satisfied noise and starts to sucks on the nipple. Louis moans as he scrapes his teeth over it lightly. 

"Oh, Harry. I don't want to come again." 

She whines, pulling on his hair. Harry just smirks and kisses her lips softly. 

"Okay, love." 

Louis gives a smile smile and takes the rest of the come into her mouth as Harry pulls on some pants and gets a jumper for Louis to wear. He lays it on his dresser and waits till Louis is ready to get up, her knees still a bit wobbly. 

"I love you." 

Harry says after pulling the jumper over her head. She nods and whispers, 

"I love you too." 

Harry smiles and takes her to the kitchen. Harry puts her up on the counter and starts to make them some mac and cheese for lunch. 

Louis half watches him and half plays with the little strings hanging from the holes in his jumper. 

Harry is done not long after, and sets their bowls of pasta on the table. 

"Is your arse cold?" 

Harry asks after taking a bite. Louis shakes her head. 

"No. Your jumper covers it." 

Harry chuckles, 

"I love how small you are, Lou." 

Louis laughs and kicks him from under the table. 

"Shush." 

She says half heartedly. Harry just nods and smiles widely. 

When they finish the food, Harry holds Louis in his arms and kisses her slowly on the big couch. 

"How was that experience?" 

He asks after a little while. Louis licks her lips and smiles. 

"Pretty great…" 

Louis giggles. 

"And I guess this means our friends will stop bugging us." 

Harry exclaims and kisses her cheek softly. 

"True. But I'm glad I waited this long. It made it better." 

"Sure did, Lou." 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
